Tiga Kata Aja
by Ryucena L Sapphire
Summary: Tiga kata aja. Untuk cewek seistimewamu. Cukup tiga kata. Untuk deskripsikan kamu. Hanya tiga kata. Untuk ungkapkan perasaanku. Udah gitu aja!/Ficlet/RnR?


**Summary: **Tiga kata aja. Untuk cewek seistimewamu. Cukup tiga kata. Untuk deskripsikan kamu. Hanya tiga kata. Untuk ungkapkan perasaanku. Udah gitu aja!

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tiga Kata Aja © Sapphire**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda gagah nan tampan nan ceroboh nan bodoh yang bersekolah di Konoha High School. Selain tampan dan berkharisma, ia juga pintar dalam olahraga dan akademis. Ceroboh, karena ia sering melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan terburu-buru. Bodoh, karena ia adalah orang yang lambat mengerti keadaan.

Biasanya, saat Naruto memasuki gerbang Konoha High School, ia akan disambut oleh teriakan yang maha menggelegar dari seluruh penghuni KHS. Ya, semua. Termasuk penjaga, guru, bahkan hantu sekalipun. Tapi kali ini, tak ada teriakan, tak ada Naruto _Lovers_ yang membawa spanduk raksasa bertuliskan 'aku-cinta-kamu-Naruto' dengan tanda lope-lope yang bikin sakit mata, tak ada juga sapaan dari murid-murid seperti biasanya.

Bukan, bukan karena penghuni sekolah mendadak jadi batu. Bukan juga karena sekarang libur, yang otomatis murid-murid sekolah bisa tidur nyenyak bersama _teddy bear_ tercuayangkh. Hari ini sekolah berjalan normal, tetapi Narutolah yang tidak normal. Yap! Ia sedang BM, alias _bad mood_.

Alih-alih tersenyum hangat, Naruto justru cemberut layaknya kodok. Mata safir yang biasanya menampilkan keramahan kini menatap siapapun dengan tatapan tajam, bahkan membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun iri akan tatapan es Naruto. Jika ditanya pun, ia hanya akan menjawab _yes, no, _dan, _thanks_. Ya, cuma tiga kata.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Matahari sudah berada di sebelah barat, membuat bayang-bayang nampak memanjang ke arah timur.

Uzumaki Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tiang koridor. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Tas sandang cokelat-krem Naruto terlihat goyang saat Naruto menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Berkali-kali, ia melihat jam yang tertera. Jam lima sore, seharusnya ia sudah berada di rumah. Konoha High School pulang jam tiga sore. Ia berada di sini karena menunggu seseorang.

Naruto paling tidak suka kalau disuruh menunggu. Apalagi sampai berjam-jam seperti ini. Namun, berhubung yang ditunggunya adalah kekasihnya yang masih berada di laboratorium bersama Kakashi-_sensei_, mau tak mau ia harus menunggu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto ketika kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata muncul.

"Ya," jawab Hinata diiringi anggukkan. Tas gendong biru muda miliknya ikut berayun. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Naruto -_kun_. Hari lombaku semakin dekat, aku harus sering berada di sekolah untuk menguasai materi lomba."

"Ayo." Tanpa mengucapkan banyak kata, Naruto menggandeng lengan Hinata dan membawanya ke parkiran. Naruto mengambil kunci motor ninja hitamnya dan segera men -_stater_-nya. Ia menyambar helm hitamnya lalu menaiki motornya. Naruto memberikan isyarat agar kekasihnya segera naik.

Hyuuga Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Naruto. Disandarkannya kepalanya ke pundak Naruto. Dipejamkannya matanya sesaat. Rambut indigo panjangnya beterbangan tertiup angin sore.

Lima belas menit kemudian, motor ninja Naruto berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah, rumah sang kekasih. Hinata segera membuka matanya lalu turun dari motor Naruto. Naruto sendiri ikut turun, ia membuka helmnya dan mengecup kening Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata ragu.

"Hn? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Coba kau ... katakan sesuatu untukku." pinta Hinata ragu-ragu. Ia memainkan kedua jarinya di depan dada.

Jeda sejenak. Naruto menghela napas panjang sebelum bersuara, "Kamu adalah pacarku."

Hinata menunggu. Namun, tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto selain barusan.

"Ha-hanya itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya." jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Oh," gumam Hinata pendek. Ia mendesah kecewa kemudian membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapan Naruto. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Naruto-_kun _."

Hinata berbalik meninggalkan Naruto. Belum sempat ia mencapai pagar, sebuah lengan menariknya ke dalam dekapan. Ia mengadah, melihat Naruto memeluknya erat. Mulut Naruto membisikkan kata-kata di telinga kiri Hinata.

"Kamu adalah pacarku. Aku cinta kamu. Aku sayang kamu. Kamu adalah hidupuku. Kamu wanita terbaik. Aku gila tanpamu."

"N-Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah dan terkejut. "Satu lagi, _happy aniv_ kita."

"Ka-kamu mengingatnya!" seru Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan tanggal istimewa ini. Tanggal 2 Februari, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata resmi mengukuhkan sebagai pasangan kekasih." ujar Naruto. Ia lantas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tasnya. "Untukmu."

Tangan halus Hinata terulur mengambil kotak dari tangan Naruto. Ia lantas membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Naruto-_kun_ ..." lirihnya sembari menatap takjub pada kalung _sapphire_ di hadapannya. "Terima kasih."

"Apapun untukmu, sayang."

Wajah Naruto mendekat pada Hinata. Mengeleminasi jarak di antara keduanya, membiarkan afeksi menyalurkan kehangatan.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Sapphire**: another random fic from me. Berhubung otak saya lagi reversev, sebelum saya gila gara-gara mikirin NaruHina setiap hari, lebih baik saya bikin fic aja deh :D Argh! NaruHina! I love you so much :D Well, mind to review? Kritik dan saran diterima.

Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang bijak adalah orang yang menyadari kesalahannya, berani mengakuinya, mau memperbaikinya, dan mau belajar dari kesalahannya.

**~Ryucena L Sapphire~**


End file.
